Technology relating to a fluid-spraying gun which sprays fluid includes a gun comprising a dual nozzle, having an outer nozzle and an inner nozzle both with flexibility (see for example Patent Reference 1). In this fluid-spraying gun, a gas supplied from a gas supply source passes through the gap between the outer nozzle and the inner nozzle of the dual nozzle and is sprayed. The negative pressure arising from spraying of the gas, while circulating the dual nozzle within a tube-shape guide positioned on the outside of the dual nozzle, causes the liquid in the liquid supply source to be sucked up from the inner nozzle and mixed with the gas, causing the liquid to be converted into minute drops and to be sprayed while circulating the dual nozzle within a tube-shape guide positioned on the outside of the dual nozzle.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-154294
However, in the above fluid spraying gun, a dual nozzle having an outer nozzle and an inner nozzle is used, and gas must be sprayed from the gap between the outer nozzle and the inner nozzle; consequently the inner nozzle is narrow, and liquid cannot be sprayed with an adequate flow rate.
Hence an object of the present invention is to provide a fluid spraying gun which can mix liquid at an adequate flow rate with gas to create and spray minute drops.